Myth X Magic
by Paradoxos
Summary: [BDAY TWOSHOT]The stars connect to tell a fairy tale. [Tezuka x Oishi]
1. Myth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

**Happy birthday to Tezuka-Buchou!**

**A/N:** This is a two part drabble. ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**Myth X Magic**

**Myth**

He sighed soft satisfaction from his lips while his fingers found the edge of the hard cover. Lifted, its corners drew an invisible arc in the air before it fell on top of the stack of pages, sealing away its content.

" Oishi."

Removing his focus upon the large golden letters imprinted upon the painted surface, it trailed forward, across the polished table top, to the edge and glided upwards until he readjusted it when the other's face came into view.

Almost by instinct, a smile stretched his lips.

" Aa, Tezuka."

" A literary report?" the other gestured with an immediate downcast of hazel orbs. Then they were fixed upon his forest depths again.

" No, I'm babysitting tomorrow." He explained. " I picked out a book to read to her that she might find interesting."

" Aa." _The Little Mermaid_, a fairy tale, he concluded after a glance at the title, a tragic one, nevertheless.

He did not find interest in impossible miracles even at a young age.

And now, the fact remained true.

* * *

The burning sphere spread its flames across the thick mass of white clouds that devoured it. 

They, walking closely, side-by-side on the same narrow path leading to their individual sanctuaries, did not seem to be distracted by the glorious ceremony in the heavens.

Serenity, enough, was able to reassure a pleasant atmosphere between them.

" Have you ever heard of the story, Tezuka?" He catches opportunity when he sees it to initiate a conversation between them.

" No." He was unashamed.

" Even given the chance to become human, the mermaid princess never gained enough courage to tell the prince of her feelings for him. In the end, he fell for another and wed, while she cast herself into the sea and became merely the foam washing in its waves." He knows his companion could care less, yet he still conducts a succinct summary out of his own stubbornness.

" …"

Sighing, he added a few mutters.

" If only she'd tell him…"

" Then, blame the man for his lack of awareness."

His companion listened. The reply, though indifferent, gave enough proof to provoke fulfillment within him, rushing through his veins at the rhythm of his heart.

" But, Tezuka-" A structure gripping at his free hand halted the complaint arising from his tongue.

A hand.

Tezuka's hand.

Fingers wove into the spaces dividing his own. And warmth was exchanged at the surfaces---palm to palm---pressed together.

The heat made its first appearance, instantaneously, pushing at the skin of his cheeks, threatening outburst.

It seemed like a fairy tale, a miracle that he found a best friend within the youth beside him; but he knew it was no fairy tale.

They sensed what each other wanted.

They understood what each other needed.

They knew how to achieve their needs without the help of fairies.

Tezuka did not believe in fairy tales.

Maybe from now on, he won't, either.


	2. Magic

**Myth X Magic**

**Magic**

" Look, Tezuka."

A finger directed his companion's attention toward a specific spot in the vast indigo skies containing a single golden streak that rushed for cover behind a thick pad of cloud.

" A shooting star." He confirmed.

" How fortunate! Let's make a wish." Excitement stained his speech.

" It most likely will not come true."

" Tezuka," he began when he thinks the other had rejected him with plain logic again.

Incorrect, he was in his assumption.

" …One meteor alone is not enough to grant two wishes."

The pragmatic teen's reminding words squeezed joy from his system. Happiness in the form of an extensive grin melted into a disappointed frown.

" You're right…" He sighed.

It was then, abruptly, that an object in motion carelessly caressed the corner of his eye.

He flung his head in its direction, speed unfailing him, as he managed for a view of its tail peeking out from a cloud.

" There's another one, Tezuka!"

" …And many more."

Soon, thin, luminous streamers decorated the heavens above and encompassed them.

When he looked at him, he sees that a few droplets of the meteor rain had fallen into his emerald depths, as they glittered with radiant light.

" It is more than enough for the both of us now." Rare mischief coated his voice.

In response, the auburn-haired youth tilted his head up, allowing the scene to seep through his glasses and surface in his amber pools.

Yet, he still did not make each star responsible for granting his wishes.

He lied before.

One shooting star had been enough to grant both their wishes.

His wish was his companion's wish, whatever it may be, though he did not doubt he already knew.

* * *

Author's Crap: 

There you have it. 11:19PM, on October 7th. Phew, that was close.

I had some trouble deciding what to do for Buchou's birthday... I was planning on writing a sequel to "Cocktail", but, birthdays are suppose to be happy. So, instead, I put together two drabbles.

Thank you for reading, and see you next time!


End file.
